Save Me
by AmityStarrlight
Summary: After meeting her, Tanimoto's life changes forever. Honoka may be Tanimoto's salvation or destruction. But as the past unveils itself, sides must be chosen and somehow Honoka finds herself tied to it all. NatsuxHonoka. Contains some profanity, rated PG-13. Based on the anime, OOC.


_A/N: Hey guys! So I haven't written a fanfiction on ff for a very long time, but I'm back and I've been having this idea for a long time and I've been itching to write it! So wah lah! With no further ado, I present Saving Me! The characters are slightly OOC! Enjoy and please tell me what you thin in a review :3_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple or anything else!_

**oOo**

_Kenichi Shirohama_, Natsu Tanimoto thought to himself and smirked. The boy was his age, a couple of months older and he looked like a scrawny dog. Tanimoto knew he could take him on with one blow and the boy's bones could be broken. And yet he was beating up almost everyone affiliated with Ragnarok. There had to be a catch.

The headlights on the street where Tanimoto was walking started flickering and he peered around. An uncanny vibe overtook his conscience and that was when he heard the sharp cry.

"Stop! Please someone help me!" the girl's voice cried in a desperate plea.

Tanimoto heard jeers from the men and assumed the worse. He scurried down the deserted sidewalk and stopped in a darkened alleyway. He could make out the two men, one holding the girl's wrist firmly against the wall and the other one taunting her while nearing her. The girl cried harder, making Tanimoto's insides pump with adrenaline.

"What do you think you're doing to her?" Tanimoto yelled, his fist curling.

Both men looked at him in shock and one of them replied back, "Mind your own business, blondie."

Tanimoto grunted; he _absolutely _hated when people referred to him by his hair. It just made him more irate. These goons were just adding more fuel to _his _fire, it was one thing attempt to rape a girl but them trying to make him pretend not to do anything and calling him blondie _pissed him off_. He was Hermit, the Sixth Fist of Ragnarok, a trained martial artist at Chinese Kempo, compared to him these guys were hopeless cases.

"And if I don't?" Tanimoto countered.

"Let's teach this _pretty boy_ a lesson," the goon said to the other goon who was holding the girl. The girl watched Tanimoto with both astonishment and frightfulness. Something in her almond shaped eyes went off and sparked something in Tanimoto, he reminded her of… _No, she didn't._ The next thing Tanimoto remembered was charging at the goon who wasn't holding the girl and back fisting him. The man hit the floor and cursed, before rising on his feet again. The other goon launched his fist at him but Tanimoto backhanded him and threw a punch at his joint making the man yell out in pain.

The other goon charged at him again and Tanimoto dodged, slicing him in the throat. Instantaneously the man fell to the floor and was motionless. Tanimoto raced up to the girl, he got a better view of her face and saw chestnut brown hair cascading down her shoulders and her eyelids closed.

_She must have fainted when she saw me fighting those bastards, _Tanimoto thought. He looked at her again and at the sky, he saw the stars illuminating and an ominous moon. Without giving a second thought, Tanimoto gently picked the girl up and hurried to Tanimoto Manor.

**oOo**

Tanimoto twirled the liquor in the glass watching the girl as she slept peacefully in a guest room. He'd been doing this all night and now it was dawn and the girl still hadn't woken. He'd debated on whether taking her to the hospital but it wasn't that serious and he had no idea who she was.

The girl stirred in bed and opened her eyelids with a start. She eyed the room charily, her gaze eventually falling upon Tanimoto's. She didn't do anything, just stared at him brazenly and after a while she cleared her throat.

"Alcohol's bad for your health, you know."

Just for the sake of pissing her off Tanimoto took a sip and said, "Little girls walking in the middle of the night is a dim-witted move."

"If I'd known my savior would be a jackass than I would've just let them take me," the girl replied sharply.

"I have a feeling that's the closest thing to a thank you, that's going to come out of your mouth."

"Ding, ding! We have a winner!" the girl said imitating a host on a game show.

"Do you have a name? Or am I just going to have to call you 'little girl' because personally I won't mind, it seems to annoy the hell out of you."

"So that's your number one mission in life? To annoy the hell out of a stranger you met? How ambitious. And the name's Honoka."

"And I'm Tanimoto, glad we got that over with. Do you have someone you can call to get rid of you?"

Her eyes glinted for the briefest second and answered, "I can't go back there."

Tanimoto raked his hand through his shaggy blonde hair and muttered, "What the hell am I going to do with you then?"

"I'll be on my way soon, I wont have to bother you anymore."

"I wish I could but then that'd make me a horrible person. Your wrists are still bruised, and you still need some bed rest to sleep it off, figured you haven't been getting enough sleep, I'm afraid concealer can't hide how crappy you look."

"Why thank you good sir, that just makes me feel a whole lot better because you just have that affect on people," she replied sardonically. Tanimoto got up from the chair and walked to the doorway, he swore he could've heard her mutter an incoherent 'thank you'.

**oOo**

Three days passed. Honoka had been caught up sleeping through the days and the talk of Shirohama had started pissing Tanimoto off more than usual. More and more Ragnarok members were losing to Shirohama and word was getting around a lot faster.

"Blasted boys, don't know how to pick up a broom for their life," Tanimoto broke out of his reverie and looked to the side of him. Honoka was there dressed in the oversized hoodie, Tanimoto had gotten out of his wardrobe and carelessly tossed on the bed Honoka had been sleeping on. He had been giving her takeout food and found the boxes neatly lined up on the dresser. Often while taking them out before going to a Fist meeting, he side glanced at her and saw how peaceful she looked. He began wondering why she was out there in the middle of the night, and why she didn't want to go back to wherever she was from. But it wasn't his territory to pry on. Honoka was looking disgustedly around the trashy room. Pillows were haphazardly on the floor, various clothing anywhere, and take out boxes littered all over the floor.

"Who woke you up from the dead?" Tanimoto queried.

"Ever heard of deep sleep? It's completely different from having bugs crawl all over you when you're dozens of feet in the ground."

"That's a very explicit explanation from one who swears she didn't come back from the dead," Tanimoto retorted.

She swept her gaze around the grand living room and sighed, "Exactly what I thought, you're a daddy's boy, who wastes his money on every little thing he sees. Except I don't understand why in the world you don't have a maid?"

"Wrong. My father's dead."

"So what'd you do, inherit lots of money from generations past?"

"My, my aren't you quite noisy," Tanimoto said, sitting up from lying down on the couch, "Is it quite hard to believe that I have a brain too?"

"Indeed it is."

"Insulting the person who's providing you food, shelter and _clothing_?" he said, Honoka blushed at the last word, Tanimoto went on, and "you're quite daring."

"As I've been told," Honoka said, and silence spread through them rapidly. Both of them lost in their own thoughts, and Honoka spoke up, "I have a proposition. As much as I hate being indebted to a jackass like you, I am, and as a thank you for saving my life I'll become you're maid since you're in desperate need of one in exchange for living here."

Tanimoto pondered this. Honoka as he was far concerned was annoying and brash but she intrigued him. She was not like any girl he'd ever met before. She was _different_.

But letting Honoka live here would mean he would put her in peril by Ragnarok, what would they think if they found out he had a girl living with him? Especially a complete stranger? He couldn't live with himself if another innocent person died because of him, but letting Honoka go out there by herself would put her in more danger than she could afford. She had been defenseless when he first met her and she still was.

He smirked at Honoka. "You really are clever for your own good, _little girl"_

**(='.'=)**


End file.
